Paul Gekko (Mega Man ZX Shippuden)
Paul Gekko (月光ポール, Gekkou Poro) or his alias "Tsurugi Kenshin" was the Jinchūriki of the both the Yamata no Orochi and the Eight Headed Tailed Beast. He is the very Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki and the Son of Kusanagi and Laura. He is a Member of the Gekko Family. He is the Brother of Kyoji Gekko, Shunji Gekko, Kaede Gekko, Mikazuchi no Mikoto, Sōma Gekko and Mira Gekko. He was a Pilot of the Giant Gundam version of Paul Gekko and the RT-55-09 Orochi Gundam. He is more commonly known as Hero of the River Bed (出雲の英雄, Izumo no Eiyu), Chris, Temple of Hatred, Sonic the Hedgehog, Paul the Hedgehog, Super Magician, Megaman Digger, and the Wizard of Justice. The Legend of Paul Gekko has a following song called Zero to Hero. The Gekko Clan facing the Ten Tails has the following song called Shinsō. He is an Incarnation of Kokori no Mikoto. He has a Reputation as "Pokemon Lover" and is feared by Other Pokemon Trainers, Elite Four and the Champions of Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos, Hoenn, Johto and Unova Regions. He is the current Biometal user that uses Orochi as Model O. He was current user of the Masutā Masutā no Mi and the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. His current Bounty was Beli: 999,000,000. He was the Legendary Shinobi King of the that repsects the Shiba Family and the Magic High Schools of Japan. As the First coming of the Sonic the Hedgehog, Paul Gekko was referred to Paul the Dragon. He is the Current Shinobi King that rules the Shinobi of Izumogakure. He is the Husband of Yuki Uzuki and the Father of Paul Gekko Junior, Sadamitsu Gekko, Sheele Gekko, Paul Kiske, Utakata Junior, Obito Junior, Kouichi Takeru, Ventus and Note. 'Appearence' As a Ninja= Paul Gekko's True Appearance.png|Paul Gekko's True Appearance Young Paul Gekko.png|Young Paul Gekko Paul_Gekko_Part_II.png|Part II Paul Gekko Part III.png|Paul Gekko Part III Paul Gekko Part IV.png|Part IV Paul Gekko Part V.png|Part V Paul Gekko Part VI Appearance.png|Part VI Paul in Casual Outfit.png|Paul in Casual Outfit Straw Hat Paul Gekko.png|Starw Hat Gekko Elderly Paul Gekko.png|Elderly Paul Gekko Paul Gekko (Ten Tails Jinjuriki).png|The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel Chimeratech Deliora.png|Chimeratech Deliora Paul Gekko Resurrected.png|Paul Gekko Resurrected from his Tomb Super Paul Gekko.png|Super Paul Gekko Paul the Dragon Full Appearance.png|Paul the Dragon *As a Child, Paul Gekko is often shown wearing some kind of white coat, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and regular shinobi sandals. As a 5 Year Old, he wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-coloured haori, and ¾ length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. He carried his sword tied to two strings on his hip. He also had dark markings under his eyes which makes it unclear whether or not he was ill since his youth or not. *Paul Gekko is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish brown hair and dark markings under his eyes and has Green Eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Izumogakure shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back and wears a backpack with school supplies and the 20 Kunais. He wears the Yasakani no Magatama as his Necklace. Paul Gekko was identical to Naruto no Mikoto and Naruto Uzumaki. He also carries 2 Water of Life Bottles on his backpack pockets. *When He is 13 Years Old, and a normal sized at 5'3". He has neck length dark brown hair and he is constantly seen wearing a pair of orange headphones behind or on his ears. He normally wears dark green pants, sandals and a dress shirt that was open. He also wore a normal school uniform during his school hours. It would seem he can constantly wear his shirt open as his school has a relaxed attitude towards their uniforms. Paul Gekko will button his shirt, wear a tie and the standard school uniform jacket. Although of this, he will still wear sandals. *In Modern Form, He wears the Red Shirt, Blue Long-Sleeved Pants and Socks and Red Shoes. *When 14 Years Old, He resembles to Miharu Rokujou. *In Darkwing Form, He bears the resemblance to Darkwing Duck. *In Part I, He is 15 years old with a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes. At the First High School, He wears the First High School uniform and white beige cargo pants along with Black and green shoes. When he is eighteen, He has his usual red-and-white shirt, his belt hanging off the edge of his jeans, and his stylish shoes. *Paul Gekko wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. He seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. *As a member of Fairy Tail and Heaven Tail, a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. *In Part II, Paul Gekko has spiky brown-colored hair. He has dark green eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Paul does consistently wear the same, a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes and he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Paul Gekko is described as someone with a charming visage, has a handsome aura that stands out and perfectly matches the description of a "young and handsome warrior" in the archaic fashion. He stands near 180cm in height with a thick set of shoulders, compact waist and slender legs. *As a Pirate, He wears a blue and grey outfit with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders and sandals. *In Part III through VI, He wears the blue and grey outfit with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders and keeps his First High School uniform and white beige cargo pants along with Black and green shoes. *When Paul, Obito and the Ten Tails merges into a single being, It's Fusion Form is Chimeratech Deliora. *When Losing Obito Uchiha, Paul Gekko and Juubi's Fusion is The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel. *Ultimately, In his Mega Man form, He has brown hair with unusually large bangs and big green eyes. When digging, MegaMan augments a trademark blue armor onto his body, which often has the people he meets referring to him as "blue boy". His trademark weapon is the Mega Buster, a cannon on his left arm that fires energy bullets. He can also attach various weapons and devices that Juvia creates onto his other arm and shoulder. He *Elder Paul Gekko resembles an elderly Madara Uchiha became with his white thin hair, fair skin, Rinnegan and wore a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. |-|As Devil Greed= As Devil Greed, Paul Gekko's appearance changes into black hair long and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, often obscuring one of his eyes - usually the right, though this varies depending on the direction he's facing. His Alter Ego's outfit consists of black trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decorations at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back, with a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black shoes. The orientation of his bangs differs depending on which personality is in control of the body at any given time; parted to the right if the fragments of Greed is developed. In his Power Change, He dons a Devil Gundam-like Kamui named "Revelation". |-|As the Dragon Warrior= As the Dragon Warrior, chosen by the Izumo Council from a child into an adult, Paul Gekko's appearance changes into long brown hair, most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from his head. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. 'Personality' Paul Gekko was a kind-hearted individual who treasures his brother and his friends. When Girouette dies as a child, Paul was sad and lonely. When Yuki Uzuki is with Paul as an adult, He was filled with comfort and kindness. When Wars spread all over Dens, He was filled hatred and sadness. In Desperate Memories, Paul Gekko focused on himself, driven solely by his own desires and his own survival even with Vent and Aile. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden the Movie, Paul Gekko's background is very similar to that of Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara: both have been jinchūriki since the day they were born, both were hated by almost everyone in their village, and both were raised without a parent's love. Like Gaara, Paul Gekko seeks strength only in protecting himself albeit with the aid of Vent of Aile, Naruto seeks strength in protecting the friends he makes. When acting similar to Sasuke Uchiha, He becomes overwhelmed by this discovery and starts conspiring against Slither Inc and all mavericks for ruining his and Girouette's lives, knowing full well it isn't what the Galactic Guardians would want him to do. This was dropped as his hatred increased: Identifying himself as Guardian of the Animal Kingdom, Prince of Izumo, Midgard Uchiha the Deadly Mega Man and destroying his opponents in cold blood. 'Abilities' 'Devil Fruit' 'Masutā Masutā no Mi' The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Paul Gekko is that the person's body can stretch like rubber, produce and control various types of poison, produce magma to attack his opponents, control darkness and its unique property of gravity and generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. 'Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe' The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Paul Gekko is that it gives its user more strength and longer reach in their hybrid form. Initially, the powers of the fruit to turn into a giraffe and a half giraffe were mocked due to the animal itself. 'Ninjutsu' 'Curse of Revelation' *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu to save his comrades and family during his journey. *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu as the Key to open the Juraking Temple. 'Seed Mode' *The first method is when a character suddenly resolves to protect their allies or to strike down their enemies. SEED mode is shown as a falling seed which bounces once and explodes. *The second method is that if a character has entered battle with a particular resolve, they may trigger SEED mode at will, and it is instead represented as a spinning seed which explodes in a vertical nova. 'Life Long Span' *Paul is shown to have a long life span, as seen that he was once affiliated with Kyoji Gekko which was over 1500 years ago. 'Flight' *Paul Gekko has the ability of Flight without wings. Paul Gekko uses the Power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds in order to enter Tailed Beast State that resembles to Natsu and Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Mode). When it was caught by on of the Utakata's Bubbles, It could lose the ability of flight. 'Summoning Techniques' *Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. Paul Gekko can summon his sacred beasts after the creation of Kagenato with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs.the Sacred Beast can transform Paul Gekko into a Prince of Izumo. *He can summon Mages from Fairy Tail Universe with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs. 'Talents' *Paul's original defining characteristic was her intelligence, as seen with her consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Paul has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Paul was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Chibiki Marino later commented that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, hinting her exceptional knowledge and intelligence as a student. 'Health and Skills' *Paul Gekko makes Chakra Fruit Smoothies to increase his Chakra and Energy. Paul Gekko is known to use the Powers of the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. *Nakagami Armor of God: Paul Gekko's strongest armor consumes an unbelievably high amount of Magic Power, which has prevented anyone from wearing the armor in over ten years; however, the ones who are able to wield it are capable of breaking the laws of Magic, and their sword then becomes invincible, can cut or slice anything, even 'space'. It can absorb chakra from it's Opponents. 'Kekkei Genkai' 'Nature Transformations' *His Favorite Transformation is Snow Release (雪とん, Yukiton). *Paul Gekko drinks the Bottle of Water of Life 2,000,000 times before battling the opponents including the Uchiha Brothers. 'Wood Release' *Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu (木遁・木龍の術, Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu): After forming the required hand seals, the user creates an enormous statue-like creature out of wood. This humanoid creature with a full body and an oni-like face is usually created with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso, and is generally used in battle as an avatar. *Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu (木人の術, Mokujin no Jutsu): The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can they use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. *Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom (木遁・花樹界降臨, Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin): *Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation (木遁秘術・樹界降誕 , Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan): A technique developed by Hashirama Senju, where the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. :*Secret Ice Jutsu: Frost Forest Creation: A Jutsu used only near the ocean places the users hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a Year. 'Nature Assault Transformations' *Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *Fiery Fastball (ロックダマシー, Rokku Damashī, lit. "Rock Soul"): Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its Sword as in bōjutsu. *Meteor Shower (Massive Meteor): Unleashes the Swarm Honey Bees, it will scare away many shinobi. *Cotton Lazer: Shoots Cotton like Laser at the Opponents from it's Mouth (which causes the Kuro Akatsuki and the Ten-Tails to be trapped in the Giant Honey sticking Boulder of Cotton). *Jet Stream Rainbow Bomb: Forms the Giant Compressing Snow Ball and fires it like a Laser Beam. *Jet Stream Astray Attack: Creates hundred shadow clones before proceeding to assault the enemy, with the clones attacking from the left and right and the user attacking from above. The assault occurs on three fronts simultaneously; it is almost impossible to catch the opponent flat-footed. *Water Release: Jet Stream Flash Flood Cannon (水リリース：ジェットストリーム鉄砲水キャノン, Mizu rirīsu: Jettosutorīmu teppōmizu Kyanon): Dives under Water to make a Enormous Tidal Wave. 'Dojutsu' 'Rinne Sharingan' The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye") is Paul Gekko's Dojutsu. Paul's Rinne Sharingan is also able to activate the Spell of Destruction by summoning Sei's Wooden Dragon-like Root so that Sei can sprout out Multiple Chakra Fruit. 'Sharingan' Sharingan (天眼, Tengan) is Paul Gekko's second Dojutsu. Paul's Sharingan already had Ten Tomoe, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures and predict movements and use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to create a barrier and transport a target either to or from the other dimension. Paul Gekko was known to awaken the Susanoo. 'Magic' *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. He uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Paul Gekko possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation. Paul Gekko uses Summoning Ice-Make, meaning he can summon Tailed Beasts, Mages and Shinobi. In addition, Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. :*'Ice-Make: Chaos Bringer (カオスブリンガー "Kaosuburingā")': Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent and bites them. *Human Bullet Chocolate: The User charging up his Hot chocolate from it's chakra powers and shoots the Hot Chocolate laser on the opponent. *Ultra Build Knuckle: The RG system functions to saturate the unit's internal parts with Plavsky particles in order to increase its performance. the User's Chakra can be enchancing it's knuckle and unleashed it massive amount of Energy after a big Punch. *Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): An advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. :*Zeref Soul: This is one of Paul Gekko's most powerful spells which was eventually mastered when training with Lan. Zeref Soul allows Paul Gekko to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “Zeref”, In said state, He has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. :**Enhanced Durability: Paul is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from the Opponents (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. Soul of the Ten Tails.png|Juubi Soul Ten Tailed Beast Soul (Paul Gekko).png|Ten Tails' Soul at Full Power :*Ten Tails Soul: Paul Gekko transforms his entire body into that of a Ten-Tails, very massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and ten-fox like tails. His Powerful Form could open its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. The Ten Tailed Form can dwarf the Phantom Lord Guild and could beat up Sol the Phantom Lord Mage. After Maturing, the Ten-Tails Soul took on a more humanoid form. Its bodily proportions gaining the two eyes, arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle, hair takes on a mane-like appearance, ears and canine teeth become pointed, and a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on the forehead. It's feet bore resemblance to a large bird’s, with dark claws, and the visible protrusions shoulder and ten-fox like tails similar to Deliora. :**Chakra: Paul Gekko possesses massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction. He possesses immense physical strength and is remarkably fast, despite its tremendous size. It has power to swallow oceans to catch Fish. :**Wizard Soul: Paul Gekko's appearance is his spiky brown-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Paul does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. When Entering Tailed Beaste Mode, He posesses the Viper with massive size. It has eight dragon-based heads with it's long serpentine necks like tree trunks. It was a Gundanium Alloy Car-structure body with two wheels. It has red eyes and Eight of it's Tails were Bushier. 'Chaos Emerald Magic' Paul Gekko's Powerful Form.png|Wizard Soul Orochi.png|Fortress Mode *Water Nebula: Chaos Geyser: Paul Gekko and Juvia combine their Magic, Seven Chaos Emeralds and thousands of needles and the of ice appear. Large amounts of water shoot into the air and are immediately frozen, creating many powerful icicles thus revealing the Eight Headed Dragon performing the Tailed Beast Bomb. Chaos Control is also known to be the power source for many Chaos Energy-based Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. This allows the user to warp time and space, with the mystical Chaos Emeralds or with a link to the Archie exclusive Chaos Force. *Chaos Merge: There are seven ancient emeralds tied to the Master Emerald and mystical relics with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power. *Seven Paths Iced Shell: A technique that uses the mixture of Chakra and physical body of the user and it's partner to drain half of the Target's Life Force. Paul Gekko and Juvia combined Ice Make Magic and Water Chakra and Baseball Pitching could make it into a Form of the Reaper Death Seal intending to drain the Life Force of the Ten Tails. In the Baseball Games, Paul Gekko and Juvia combined Ice Make Magic and Water Chakra and Baseball Pitching could make it into a Super Pitch. *Super Paul Gekko: Super Paul Gekko is the Super State of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This Transformation causes Paul Gekko's hair to grow longer similar to Super Sonic and the activation of the Eight Tailed Partial mode. *Snibal Dragon Gear: Snibal Dragon Gear is a Super Gunpla Form of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. With all the seven Chaos Emeralds fueling it, Snibal Dragon Gear is a monster of limitless power, possessing unprecedented size and might so great that it can easily get on board the Egg Fleet. Snibal Dragon Gear is nearly indestructible and is able to fire laser beams from its mouths and is able to fly like Super Paul Gekko. 'Jinjuriki Transformation' *As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. When meeting a Person, Paul Gekko can activate fully improved Shadow Rasengan. *As Super Paul Gekko, His physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease. 'Transformations' 'Imperial Arm' 'Teigu' 'Background' 'Early Life' Before the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Paul Gekko was born as one of the Seven Siblings to Kusanagi Gekko, who was a Samurai and Laura Gekko, who was a Princess. One Night, Yuki Tōjō, Kusanagi Gekko and his wife and his son went out to find the Guardian of an Ancient civilization and Ria follows her. At the Cave, the eight headed being comes out of a water. Kusanagi tells Yuki to be careful of the being and Yuki listened as it attends to walk on water closer to the being. The being sensed the negative feelings of Ria's Mother and retaliates by spreading a pulse and changing into the nine tailed fox, which mortally injures her mother, and her new friends much to Ria's horror. Ria Tōjō helps Kusanagi fight the being and finally allowed him to seal the being into Paul Gekko. With the loss of the his Father survived the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent attacking Izumogakure, Kyoji and his mother raised Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. When Paul Gekko was 5 Years Old, He met Kokori no Mikoto as his Sibling like Figure. Kokori trusted Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. When Paul Gekko was 6 years Old, He was depressed, Paul Gekko met the old begger woman who lived in the house who consoles him upon learning of his mother and father's death. At this Point, Paul Gekko was a big fan of Speed Racer. Speed Racer gave Paul Gekko an Autograph which he has on Paul Gekko's Book. At some Point his younger brother Sōma Gekko became the captain of the Heaven Pirates. Paul Gekko have visited the Small Planet to taste the pizza and it likes it. However the Child was challenged by the Ōtsutsuki named Kaguya into a Pizza eating Competition and were tied after eating all of the Pizza Garlic Bread and Marinara Sauce in his sleep. Paul Gekko meets a Young Soo-Won, Hak and Yona playing in the Snow. Paul Gekko throws a Giant Snowball at Hak. On the other hand, Hak started a snowball fight with Yona and Paul Gekko and brought the life back to little Yona’s eyes. Soo-won, Paul Gekko and Hak caught colds from playing in the snow, and how she felt abandoned when her father didn’t visit her in her room. Much to Soo-Won's surprise, Yu-Hon also arrived at the palace to check up on the group, and, despite scaring both Hak, Paul and Yona with his intimidating presence, cheered up Soo-Won with his wishes for Soo-Won's good health. As both the boys drifted off to sleep that night, Yona quietly became saddened over the fact that her father had not come to see her. Even though at the end of the day, all four of them got sick and had to be looked after, it was clear that they didn’t mind being sick as long as it meant staying together. Yona’s feelings are soothed when Il arrives at night with terrible homemade food for his daughter, and the King proves himself to be a doting, though busy, father. When he was hired by Dr. Eggman the Emperor of the Multiverse, he noticed the chance of founding the Weapon Swordsmen. Learning that the young Paul Gekko was with his parents and the legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, he decided to kill the boy's parents and Sonic in order to make the boy grow up as a orphan. Following the burial of the Gekko parents, the Great Toad Sage took care of the siblings and raised them as the "Children of Prophecy". Using the Telescope Technique, the Toad Sage watched the meeting between Nagato and Naruto. Jiraiya had originally believed that Nagato was the boy mentioned in the prophecy, but shortly before his death came to believe that Naruto was what the prophecy referred to. When he saw Naruto convince Nagato to sacrifice himself for the citizens of Konoha, the Toad Sage told Gamabunta that both he and Jiraiya were wrong: the prophecy was about Naruto and Nagato. He wonders if The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi really was the key to changing the world. The Great Toad Sage was cursed by the evil scientist, Doctor Eggman, for refusing to surrender the Great Force to him. Knowing Paul's destiny and that his own time is short, the Great Toad Sage sends Nawaki Gekko to retrieve the boy and his siblings. When Paul and his siblings arrived, the Great Toad Sage asks Paul Gekko to break his curse. Although Paul Gekko braves the dungeon inside the Toad and defeats the Chaos Gohma, it is already too late to save the Toad. Before he dies, he tells Paul about the "Creation of Dens" by Yahweh and Yula; Kaguya's grandparents, and how they left behind the golden sacred triangles when they rested from their work for seven days. He also tells Paul of Eggman and his intention to steal the Triforce from the Sacred Realm and tells Paul to never allow Eggman to take the Triforce. The Great Toad Sage gives him the Great Force and tells him to seek out the Princess of Mushrooms who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Great Toad Sage then dies, turning into stone in the process and smelted the petrified corpse into piles of ash. 'Mega Man ZX Shippuden' 'Prior Events' At some Point Vent and Aile met Paul Gekko, who hears of a secret treasure in the abandoned Amusement Park. Paul Gekko puts pieces together the whole story: Vent and Aile are Twin siblings who lost their parents. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to the Scientist named Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. After entering the Seaside Coast, they escape From the Imperial Walkers and Giro saved the Team from Eggman's Egg Hawk. They then went through Grand Metropolis before meeting Mysterious Man with a mask, who turned out to be Girouette. They find themselves an underground base and city in called Mechatropolis and beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a Hologram and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize the Guardians are trying to rescue the Team with Giro on pursuit. After going through the Tunnels to the Jungle Village, going through the adventures with Naruto Uzumaki, Team Vent advance through a haunted castle and beat Eggman in the Robot Storm. The team find themselves on the battleships in the Egg Fleet and got to Eggman in the armada's core called the Super Egg Providence. Sometime later, Girouette came to his rescue, destroying the few remaining Mavericks on the Egg Fleet not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Girouette saves the Team by defeating Eggman in the Death Egg Robot and the Guardians rescued the Team and escaped from the Egg Fleet. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising him as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. One Day, Giro Express got a mysterious package to deliver to the Guardians. As they went to meet up with the group, Mavericks attacked, causing Vent, Aile and Paul to be separated from Giro. They met up with Prarie, leader of the Guardians, in short order. They were attacked by a bigger Maverick then, but Vent and Aile both mega merged with Model X with Paul merging with Model O and repelled it, eventually tracking it down and destroying it. Soon after, the two found Giro and some data in a junkyard, then passed the test to become full fledged Guardians. After this, though, Mavericks attacked the highway in Area D, causing Paul Gekko to rush off against Prarie's orders. Giro, Vent and Aile followed, but it ended in catastrophe--Giro was controlled by a man named Serpent and his minions, Pandora and Prometheus, and forced to fight against Paul, Vent and Aile. Vent tries to free Giro. Giro snaps out of it. Then Serpent hits him with a lightning. Vent attacks Serpent, but Prometheus repels his attack and Serpent hits him with a lighting too. Vent is so hurt he changes back to his regular form. Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora leave the four injured Mega Man to the Mavericks. Giro gives Vent Model Z, but by doing so he dies. Paul, Vent and Aile are very sad and he yells how he can't save anyone. Model Z tells them about the double megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill him. they choose to try it, but after destroying the Mavericks, they faints off exhaustion. Vent, Paul and Aile awakes in the Guardian Base and finds Sho and other friends that were rescued by the Guardians. Paul, Vent and Aile then stormed Slither HQ, defeating the eight Pseudroids once more and eventually confronting Serpent. After a skirmish, Serpent used their rage, anger, and other negative emotions to fully fuel the Model W, and then fused with it to become a mechanical monstrosity. Vent, Paul and Aile, momentarily demoralized, quickly recollected themselves and managed to destroy Serpent and the W. As the building collapsed, the thee managed to escape, partly due to Giro's assistance as a Cyber Elf (think of an energy-based soul) and reunite with Prarie and the Guardians to celebrate. Before the Freedom Civil War, Itekura Byakuya noticed the the defeat of Serpent, the CEO of the Slither Inc., he decided to meet the infamous 16 year old Paul Gekko before being confronted by Kenshin Himura. After evading Kenshin Himura, Itekura Byakuya notice how Paul Gekko have grown. Paul Gekko realized the one working with Eggman. Upon being killed by Paul Gekko, Itekura Byakuya had cursed Paul Gekko if he defeats Dr. Eggman in the final battle after he welcomed him to the land of revenge 'Freedom Civil War' In the Freedom Civil War, an enraged Dr. Robotnik have declared war on the resistance after learning of the prophecy from Yahweh Ōtsutsuki with a hidden quote given to him. Yahweh spoke with his own words and said "Know this: Only those may challenge the emperor. Those whose worth lies far ahead. The Hedgehog in the Night." and thus begins the greatest battles that will topple all civil wars, a war that will go on infinite. However, Dr. Eggman learned the power of time travelling through the use of Time Eater. Paul Gekko and his allies formed the Heroes of the Old to defeat the Eggman and destroyed the Time Eater. During the Freedom Civil War, Dr. Robotnik's Galactic Empire have constructed the ultimate weapon capable of destroying the entire planets and star systems and other parallel universes known as the Death Egg. At some point, Paul Gekko found the Holy Grail containing a super ancient spirit that grants wishes. At one point, Dr. Eggman succeeded in reviving Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Paul Gekko, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have defeated the Eggman and sealed Kaguya into the moon to prevent the Infinite Tsukuyomi from being used for evil. When Dr. Robotnik learned of Dragon Balls, Dr. Eggman's henchmen were able to use it to awaken the founding source of the Galactic Eggman Empire; Frieza who in turn used the Dragon Balls to make himself immortal and invincible. Paul Gekko and Goku defeated the Eggman and destroyed Frieza. Before Frieza was destroyed, he changed Dr. Robotnik's name into Dr. Eggman. When Dr. Eggman learned to summon an evil god, Zorc Necrophades, he sent his minions to obtain the Millennium Items with the help of the legendary Bandit King Bakura. Despite Zorc Necrophades being revived by Dr. Eggman, Paul Gekko and Yugi Muto had defeated Dr. Eggman and then destroyed Zorc and Yami Bakura with the power of the "Egyptian Gods". At some point Dr. Eggman learned of the evil wizard Ganondorf's plan to obtain the Triforce to crush the Heroes of the Old. Upon learning of Ganondorf's attempt to obtain the Tirforce, Paul Gekko and Link together defeated Dr. Eggman and slain Ganon. When Dr. Robotnik learned about Great Spirit from Asakura Hao, Dr. Robotnik and his minions to resurrect Kabuchi no Mikoto from Amidamaru's tombstone. Once the ritual was complete, Paul Gekko was forced to enter the Shaman Fight with the unexpected help from Asakura Yoh. When Hao won the Shaman Fight and became the Shaman King, Hao betrayed Dr. Eggman and attempted take control of the Galactic Eggman Empire only to be stopped by Paul Gekko and Yoh with the help of Douji Asanoha. In the final battle, the Heroes of the Old have captured the Death Egg. When the Orb Union was threatened by Dr. Eggman's Egg Tyrant, Raoh. The Heroes acted quickly to evacuate the Orb Union citizens before its destruction. After the Death Egg destroyed the Earth, the Heroes of the Old are desperate to defeat the evil Dr. Eggman. They have to send in the Six Mane as special agents to sabotage the control systems that controls all of Eggman's robots and disarm the Death Egg's main lasers so that the Heroes's fleet can shut down the defenses protecting the Mushroom Kingdom. Dr. Eggman was very furious at the Heroes of the Old capturing the Death Egg and unleashed his dreaded new machine, the Egg Viper to attack Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke in the final battle. Despite this, Darth Baron having avoided the surprise from the floor, the persona of Darth Baron was no more, and Anakin Ōtsutsuki, the Jedi Knight, was reborn. At the cost of Anakin getting crushed by the Egg Viper, he destroyed it, forcing Eggman out of there and finally used the Evil Containment Jutsu as Eggman is successfully thrown into the Electronic Jar. By imprisoning Eggman and ending his reign, fulfilled his destiny by destroying the Sith and restoring balance to the Force. 'Sacrifice' As the day of the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Flood" approaches, many members of the Ten Master Clans, Heroes of the Old and the Christians went onboard the Ark. Satan Ōtsutsuki had waited for the perfect opportunity to destroy everyone on the Ark, transforming into the three headed dragon as it approaches it. However, Paul Gekko had anticipated the attempt and so he had to defend the Ark. Even if he manages to destroy Momoshiki Palpatine, Paul Gekko watches as his family on board the Egg Fleet leave the capital behind after getting the citizens of the Galactic Eggman Empire on board both battleships and flagship. Paul Gekko continues his battle with Satan as the giant tidal waves slowly consume all cities across the ten continents. With Paul Gekko managing to defeat Satan, he made sure that the hanger door of the Ark is permanently closed, sacrificing himself to save his descendants in the process. When the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Flood" slowly subsides, Paul Gekko meets the Legendary Avatar Wan in the Spirit World and together battled the evil spirit Vaatu and defeated it. After Wan's passing, Paul Gekko came across Avatar Aang and they help each other defeated the Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko is crowned the new Fire Lord, officially declaring the war to be over. At his coronation, he promised before a large audience of the world's citizens that he would dedicate his rule to rebuilding the war-torn world with the help of Avatar Aang. Despite this, Paul Gekko had used up all of his energy and slowly begins to die in the process. His body parts were transformed into the first members of the Kushinada Clan. The Kushinada Clan would continue carrying Paul Gekko's legacy. 'Legacy' In the aftermath of the Great Turf War, the infamous offspring of Paul Gekko, Professor Arthur was roaming in the Octo Canyon, walking helplessly and practically starving and exhausted. Celica Kushinada finds him in the forest and listens to his troubles before encouraging him to rest and eat, offering him an apple. Claiming that he has failed his master after a ten-year journey, Arthur states that he does not deserve to live, but Celica urges him that life is not something one has to earn and that such feelings are proof that he is alive. Celica introduces herself and has Arthur join her for dinner. Over time, the two fell in love and married. They have a son and they named him, Paul Kushinada. After Paul Kushinada was born as an infant, Arthur took the job that was from the Galactic Eggman Empire that was in the capital of Inkopolis to support his family. On this night, Celica was caring for the infant very difficult. She asked her friends to help her. Celica has to keep the infant Paul Kushinada while Velvet Kushinada was more than happy to stay with Donkey Kong and Laphicet Kushinada was forced to move to Inkopolis to work Callie and Marie as their assistant. When Velvet and the DK are retrieving the Crystal Coconut from the newly reformed Eggman Empire, Professor Arthur, posing as Artorius Collbrande, and the Egg Army appear and capture Velvet and the Kongs. Velvet is approached by Seres who mentions that she has broken her ties with the Eggman Empire and Artorius in favor of betraying him and setting Velvet and the Kongs free with the help of a giant Klaptrap. During the Velvet and the Kongs' fight with Professor Arthur and the Egg Army, Jr. Klap Trap, with his teeth back in, begins to devour the Egg Fleet and the flagship's engines, leading to the flagship itself crashing towards the mountain near the Southern Water Tribe forcing DK, Professor, Velvet and Diddy to "Abandon Flagship". Velvet Kushinada was knocked unconscious during the crash landing with DK carrying Velvet to the strange man a man greets them, saying that it is an honor they have come and thanks them. He opens the door, letting them inside to see his wife, who is sweeping the floor and welcomes them as well. DK says that Diddy and Velvet were exiled for the "rebellious behavior" on board the Egg Fleet, barely injured, so they came to stay because of the freezing weather, to which she answers that they should be happy to know their exile has come to an end. Diddy asks her what makes her so sure her daughter is the "key" to Inkopolis, the new capital of both the Mushroom Kingdom and Republic City. The woman calls Korra, who enters the room, earthbending a hole in the wall and demonstrating, to the surprise and amazement of the Kongs, that she can control water, earth, and fire. Thirteen years after Velvet Kushinada's recovery from the crash, Avatar Korra is performing before the Kongs, Kushinada Clan and her teachers, exhibiting firebending prowess; as the Avatar battles two men, Katara comments she is strong to which the leader of the Order adds that she lacks restraint. After finishing, Korra meets Velvet Kushinada and begins training her to be the "Ultimate Avatar". After years of training through the very struggles against Amon, Vaatu, King Zamasu and the Earth Empire, Velvet had finally became the "Ultimate Avatar" and the official protector of justice. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Ryuseken no Tsurugi (Evil's Bane) *Sword of the Hero (Katana) *Kusanagi no Tsurugi *Yasakani no Magatama (Necklace) *Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Great Sword) *Shinto Sword (Lightsaber) *Shinto Shield (Shield) *Gekko Clan Ritual *Sword of Susano (スサノオのツルギ, Susano no Tsurugi) *Magic Pencil *Star Rod *Death Saurer *Kami Ring *Blade of Kindness *Excalibur 'Fishing Equipment' *Gekko Rod (Fishing Rod) 'Shen Gong Wu' *Emperor Scorpion 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam *Usui Sadamitsu 'Vehicles' *School Bus *Paul's Scooter *Animal Car *Paul Gekko's Fleet 'Friends' *Kirby *Crunchy Hank 'Pokemon' 'With Party' *Snivy -> Servine -> Serpeiror *Zebstrika *Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavany *Alakazam *Reshiram *Swellow 'Given Away' *Rayquaza <----> Mega Rayquaza 'Traded away' *Scraggy (Traded with Deerling) 'With Porfessor Juniper' *Axew -> Fraxure -> Haxorus *Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charzard <----> Mega Charzard (X) *Ferroseed -> Ferrothorn *Riolu -> Lucario *Arcanine *Vulpix -> Ninetales *Ekans *Amura -> Aurorus *Goomy *Chatot *Pichu *Arbok *Groudon *Kyogre *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Deoxys *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Victini *Buneary *Articuno *Xerneas *Yvetal *Zygarde *Spearow -> Fearow *Larvitar -> Pupitar -> Tyranitar *Kyurem *Rhyhorn -> Rhydon -> Rhyperior *Keldeo *Doduo -> Dodrio *Meloetta *Camerupt *Inkay *Magnamite -> Magneton -> Magnazone *Raichu *Haxorus *Shuppet *Abra *Cranidos *Frillish *Ekans *Zekrom *Fennekin *Joltik -> Garvantula *Froaky *Chespin *Fletching *Jellicent *Venipede -> Whrilipede -> Scolipede *Trapinch *Reshiram *Deino -> Zweiloud -> Hydreigon *Samurott *Deerling -> Sawsbuck *Roggenrola -> Boldore -> Gigalath 'Gym Badges' 'Kanto' *Boulder *Cascade *Soul *Thunder *Rainbow *Marsh *Volcano *Earth 'Johto' *Zephyr *Hive *Plain *Fog *Storm *Glacier *Mineral *Rising 'Hoenn' *Stone *Knuckle *Heat *Balance *Rain *Mind *Feather *Dynamo 'Sinnoh' *Coal *Forest *Cobble *Fen *Relic *Mine *Icicle *Beacon 'Unova' 'Black and White' *Trio *Basic *Insect *Bolt *Quake *Jet *Freeze *Legend 'Black and White 2' *Basic *Toxic *Bolt *Quake *Jet *Legend *Wave 'Kalos' *Bug *Cliff *Rumble *Forest *Voltage *Fairy *Psychic *Iceberg 'Deck' 'Machina Deck' 'Normal Monsters' *Flame Champion (1) *Blue Eyes White Dragon (3) *Red Eyes Black Dragon (1) *Dark Magicican (1) *Dark Magician Girl (3) 'Effect Monsters' *Proto Cyber Dragon (3) *Machina Fortress (1) *Commander Covington (1) *Machins Soldier (1) *Machina Sniper (1) *Machina Defender (1) *Machina Peacekeeper(1) *Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) *Cyber Valley (1) *Cyber Dragon (3) *Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) *Susa Soilder (1) *Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (1) *Red Eyes Black Chick (1) *Susa Soilder (1) *Ojama Red (1) *Ojama Yellow (1) *Ojama Green (1) *Ojama Black (1) *Ojama Blue (1) 'Spells' *Overload Fusion (1) *Future Fusion (1) *Polymerization (2) *Giant Trunade (1) *Polymerization (1) *Sword of Kusanagi (1) 'Traps' *Iron Resolve (3) *Metalmorph (7) *Rare Metalmorph (3) 'Fusion Monsters' *Five Headed Dragon *Chimeratech Overdragon *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon 'Bakugan' *Exedra *Elfin *Dragonoid *Altair 'Family' *Yahweh- Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather *Yula- Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother *Haoru- Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandaunt *Devil Greed- Grandfather *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Paul Gekko *Kusanagi Gekko- Father (Deceased) *Laura Gekko- Mother (Deceased) *Yukishiro Gekko- Previous wife (Deceased) *Shunji Gekko- Older Brother *Kyoji Gekko- Older Brother *Kaede Gekko- Brother *Mira Gekko- Sister *Sōma Gekko- Brother *Mikazuchi no Mikoto- Sister *Vent- Foster Brother *Aile- Foster Sister *Yuki Uzuki- Wife *Sheele Gekko- Daughter *Sadamitsu Gekko- Daughter *Paul Gekko Jr.- Son *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki- Daughter-in-Law *Asura Gekko- Grandson *Paul Kiske- Son *Ventus- Son *Kouichi Takeru- Son *Obito Junior- Daughter *Note- Son *Utakata Junior- Son *Burai Yamamoto- Son *Kouichi Gekko- Son *Mirai Yamamoto- Daughter *Tomoe- Descendant *Ryuken- Descendant *Uryu- Descendant *Zaki- Descendant *Jelly- Descendant *Tohno- Descendant *Paul Hikari- Descendant *Zako- Descendant *Zaku- Descendant *Dark God- Grandfather *Manny D. Kyosuke- Uncle *Raiki Kajima- Adopted Father (Deceased) *Urama- Guardian (Deceased) *Bastia- Fellow Student *Lan's Father- Guardian/Fellow Student (Deceased) *Lyon- Fellow Student *Wang- Fellow Student *Paul Skywalker- Incarnation *Shinto Flint- Ancestor *Paradox- Adopted Brother *Yagumo- Relative *Princess Gekko- Aunt *Thetis- Childhood Friend *Okami Yuki- Cousin *Shinji Takato- Cousin *Nicol Gekko- Cousin *Okaina- Cousin *Honey D. Paul- Cousin *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Uru- Student (Deceased) *Cassandra Uzumaki- Adopted Sister *Kandy- Niece *Levana Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Tsuki no Mikoto- Childhood Friend *Vanessa- Childhood Friend *Paul Fon Fabre- Replica *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Friend *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede- Counterpart *Ragna- Adopted Older brother *Yuki Hyuga- Adopter Sister *Miharu- Teacher *Yuri- Great Grandmother (Deceased) *Akatsuki- Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Unknown Aunt -(Deceased) *Paul Anthony Dy- Friend *Kaede Senju- Adopted Brother *Yuki- Adopted Sister *Younglings (Six Adopted Brothers and Three Adopted Sisters) *Moriya Uchiha- Adopted Brother *Mao Yasakani- Adopted Younger Brother *Girouette- Foster Father (Deceased) *Kaede- Counterpart *Paul Gekko (Future)- Counterpart *Sigla- Origin *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur- Offspring **Celica Kushinada- Offspring **King Zamasu- Offspring **Laphicet Kushinada- Offspring **Velvet Kushinada- Offspring **Paul Kushinada- Grandson Gallery Paul Gekko (2017) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon